


#fictober18 - Seven - "No worries. We still have time."

by khurst



Series: #fictober18 [7]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: "We have time." he said., Ain't nobody got time for Ancient Legends, Drabble, Episode: s02e25 Resolutions, F/M, Tuvok is a cockblock, Voytober18, fictober18, narrator: They did indeed NOT have time.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 14:10:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16220714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khurst/pseuds/khurst
Summary: #fictober18 drabble to the prompt: "No worries. We still have time."I took liberties and changed the prompt to fit my character's way of speaking and the tone of the setting!





	#fictober18 - Seven - "No worries. We still have time."

**Author's Note:**

> us usual unabashedly unbeta'd

 

 

She opened her mouth but nothing came out.

She tried again but the lump in her throat refused to budge. Her eyes followed the movement of his thumb, a tingling warmth spreading up her arm. He was frustratingly patient and she had no carefully crafted metaphors in which to wrap the things she could not otherwise say.

Her scientific mind did not easily lend itself to matters of the heart.

“Don’t worry. We have time.”

And they had. They had all the time in the world.

Her hand gently tightened around his, a silent gesture conveying a multitude of messages.

 


End file.
